Rony, nos deixe em paz!
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Gina e Harry se gostam, mas Harry tem muito respeito pelo seu melhor amigo, Rony! Harry terá ou não coragem para contar ao Rony a verdade? Leia aqui! [Tradução]
1. Pobre ruiva

_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Hogwarts ou os personagens dos livros da J.K. Rowling (o que é uma pena), mas alguns dos outros personagens são meus! Vocês vão ver..._

**N/Mimi Granger**: Olá! E aqui estou eu novamente, com mais uma fic pra vocês! Mas desta vez é tradução. Quero deixar bem claro que a fic não é minha, e sim da Lizzy Weasley. O nome original é "Ron, leave us alone!". Espero que gostem, eu me esforcei ao máximo pra que ficasse boa em portiuguês! Mas agora chega de papo, e vamos à história...

* * *

**Rony, nos deixe em paz!**

"_Por que ele tem que estar sempre tão lindo?"_, ela pensou, observando o garoto que amava _"E esses olhos!"_.

Ela sabia que poderia mergulhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes. Ela o observava bem de perto, via cada movimento seu, mas ele nunca a olhava.

Eles estavam no Salão Principal e era hora do café da manhã, mas ela não era capaz de comer nada.

Naquele momento, ele conversava com a sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Ela desejava desesperadamente ser Hermione justo agora, nesse instante. Então, ela sentaria perto dele, Harry Potter, e conversaria com ele, olharia dentro de seus lindos olhos e ele a olharia de volta.

"_Por que ele está sempre olhando para outro lado quando eu o estou cuidando? Por que ele não pode..."._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma nada agradável batidinha no ombro.

"Alô? Terra chamando Gina?" disse sua amiga Sabrina Flower próxima a ela, visivelmente mal humorada.

"Eu estava falando sobre o meu futuro namorado Leo e isso é um assunto muito importante para mim! Mas obviamente, você prefere ficar olhando em volta deste salão em vez de ouvir a melhor história de amor de todos os tempos! Muito obrigada! Você é uma grande amiga!" ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

Em fato, Sabrina era uma garota que trocava de namorados como outras pessoas trocam de meia.

"Sab, me descul..." começou Gina, mas sua amiga a interrompeu com um gesto curto e mágoa nos olhos, respondendo:

"Não, esqueça! Uma desculpa qualquer não é o suficiente".

Ele sempre tivera um talento trágico, e esse era o motivo que a fazia querer se tornar atriz um dia.

Gina ficou sem fala; isso a havia surpreendido. Ela estava muito ocupada admirando Harry, que acabou por esquecer tudo e todos em seu redor.

Mas nem foi preciso dizer mais nada, já que outra pessoa o fez.

"Ah, Sab! Realiza!" este foi o comentário de Floleonia Magna, a melhor amiga de Gina.

"Se você abrir os olhos, vai perceber que a nossa querida ruivinha aqui não está simplesmente admirando o salão! Não, ela está admirando _alguém_! Um alguém em especial!".

Ela disse seriamente, enquanto Gina começava a examinar seu prato e sua comida bem de perto. A conversa estava tomando um rumo que a garota não estava gostando muito...

"Mesmo?", disse Sabrina quase gritando, fazendo com que todos virassem a cabeça em sua direção. "Quem é?", ela completou com um sussurro, e sendo respondida em seguida por Melissa Courtyard, outra amiga de Gina:

"Ah, por favor, Sab! Você não pode ser tão cega! Você já deve ter percebido que Gina nunca come nada quando estamos no Salão Principal, porque ela está muito ocupada observando Harry! Ela sempre leva a comida para comer depois, você já deve ter percebido!".

Mas tudo o que Sabrina entendeu foi "Harry".

"Harry? Você não está falando do Harry Potter, está?", disse Sab, incrédula.

Gina rezou para que um buraco no chão se abrisse e a engolisse, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu foi sentir o rosto esquentar e corar. As pessoas em volta começaram a rir daquilo, e havia algumas que inclusive ficavam apontando para a menina. O assunto a estava realmente embaraçando, e vários alunos a observavam.

"Por que não podemos falar sobre qualquer outra coisa? Como o tempo?" Gina tentou distrair as outras do seu novo assunto favorito, mas elas já estavam muito envolvidas nele.

"Mas você já teve dois namorados! Não me diga que você não era feliz com eles?", Sabrina continuou.

"_Por que ela tem que falar tão alto?"_.

"Claro que ela era!", respondeu Flo "Mas ela nunca perdeu as esperanças! E se o seu irmão não estivesse sempre atrás, ela teria mais chances de falar com Harry e passar algum tempo com ele!".

"Ai, Deus, como é que ele tem coragem para salvar o mundo, mas não para contar ao Rony a verdade?". Melli estava indignada. "Nós sabemos que ele gosta de você, Gina! Você pode ver isso em como ele tenta evitar o seu olhar!".

Gina desejava que elas estivessem certas, mas por que motivo Harry gostaria dela? Sim, era legal quando conversavam, mas ele poderia ter a garota que quisesse como namorada! Então, por que prestaria muita atenção justo nela?

"Ele só tem muito respeito pelo Rony! Mas, francamente, o Rony corre atrás da Gi como se fosse seu guarda-costas!" completou Flo.

"Ah, Gi! Me desculpe de verdade por não dar muita atenção aos seus problemas. Mas se você tivesse Leonardo Dawinji como futuro namorado, você me entenderia perfeitamente!" disse Sabrina.

O rosto de Gina parecia um tomate. Ela murmurou alguma coisa como "Tudo bem, Sab", mas então Susan Nasty, sua maior inimiga em Hogwarts, passou por ela.

Com um sorriso malvado nos lábios, a sonserina de dezesseis anos gritou pelo salão:

"Tenham cuidado! O ataque dos ruivos começou novamente!". Todos os alunos e professores encararam a pobre Gina e então, ainda mais pessoas começaram a caçoar dela.

Aquilo era muito para uma garota de dezesseis anos. Ela levantou-se de onde estava sentada, deixando o Salão Principal com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Continua...

* * *

_

N/A: Por favor me deixem uma review, dizendo se gostaram do primeiro capítulo da minha história!

N/T: É isso aí, gente. Minha primeira tradução. Estão gostando? Não sei com que freqüência vou atualizar, pois eu dependo muito da autora.

Reviews!


	2. A chance dele

**N/A: **Então, aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem! E uma review seria legal!

_Disclaimer: Nada que a J.K. escreveu é meu, só as coisas relacionadas!

* * *

_

Capítulo 2 - A chance dele

Harry viu Gina deixar o Salão Principal com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele sentiu pena, e desejou poder fazer algo por ela, mas não sabia o que.

Suas amigas, Flo, Sab e Melli também deixaram o Salão, e as risadas dos outros estudantes foram perdendo a intensidade. Harry esperava que aquelas três garotas pudessem assegurar que Gina estava bem.

Rony, levantando também da mesa disse, com um olhar aborrecido:

'- Eu preciso descobrir se a Gina está legal! É minha obrigação como irmão mais velho!

'- Rony, não... – começou Hermione, mas o garoto já tinha deixado a mesa da Grifinória, e já estava se encaminhava para a saída do Salão.

"Quando ele vai perceber que a Gi não é uma criancinha! Ela precisa de privacidade! Eu vou lá, tentar impedir o Rony de deixar tudo pior..." E Hermione também já tinha ido.

Mas, na verdade, Harry não estava prestando atenção em nada que os amigos diziam. Estava perdido em pensamentos.

"_Por que ela não para de me olhar?" _pensou o garoto de dezessete anos, suspirando. Ninguém era capaz de imaginar como ele queria desesperadamente olhar para a ruivinha.

Mas como?

Ele não podia ficar nem mais de cinco minutos a sós com ela, já que Rony estava em TODO O LUGAR! Ele a seguia não importando onde ela fosse! Harry já havia pensado em, de alguma maneira, contar ao amigo a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos.

A verdade! A verdade era que cada parte de seu corpo clamava por Gina! Ele a amava!

Ele queria sair com ela, toma-la em seus braços, beija-la, faze-la sentir-se segura. Aquilo era como uma tortura, porque ele não podia olha-la, além de ter que evitar todo e qualquer contato quando Rony estava por perto. Na verdade, ele precisava de todo o seu auto-controle para ignorar suas olhadas, e seu coração sangrava por causa disso. A cada dia ficava pior, não, a cada segundo, o fato de ele não poder estar com Gina.

'- Seu estúpido covarde! – ele dizia para si mesmo. Era impossível entender porque esse tolo sentimento de sentir-se culpado acabaça com toda a sua bravura.

Ele passara por muitos tempos ruins com os Dursleys, e tinha sobrevivido aos ataques do Lorde das Trevas! Então, como não era capaz de contar ao seu melhor amigo, Rony, que ele amava Gina? E qual a razão do sentimento de culpa, se ele não tinha feito nada de errado!

A raiva dentro de si aumentou, um sentimento que ele conhecia bem de uns tempos pra cá. Era sempre o mesmo: tudo começava com pensamentos em Gina e terminava em raiva. Raiva de Rony!

Por que Rony nunca deixava sua irmã em paz? Ela já tinha dezesseis anos de idade! Tirara notas muito melhor nos N.O.M.s do que ele! E: ela já tinha tido dois namorados e Rony nunca a seguia naquela época. Então, por que agora?

Por que ele não podia passar um pouco mais de tempo com Hermione? Ela era sua namorada (Harry não tinha nem idéia do porquê) e agora, freqüentemente ele estava indiferente a ela!

A sineta tocou. Aquilo significava um dia inteiro cheio de professores idiotas dizendo a Harry coisas idiotas, que ele já teria esquecido até o final do dia.

Mas se você quer esquecer algo, primeiramente é necessário saber algo que você possa esquecer depois! Por isso, Harry tinha que assistir as aulas, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria se concentrar em nada.

Ele sabia que o Prof. Candidus, de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, contou a eles alguma coisa sobre Xarx Superbia, um bruxo das Trevas, que foi condenado por assassinar uma respeitável família bruxa com o feitiço das Pernas-Moles. Mas Harry só sabia disso porque o título de uma página do seu livro aberto dizia isso.

Próximo a ele, estavam sentadas duas pessoas com as faces vermelhas: Hermione tinha conseguido impedir Rony de "ajudar" Gina, mas o casal tinha tido uma terrível briga, e isso resultaria nos dois não se falando pelo resto do dia.

Em Poções, Harry criou problemas. Seus pensamentos em Gina (_"Seu cabelo é tão bonito"_) o distraíam das outras atividades, e ele não prestava atenção em mais nada. Esse foi o motivo pelo que, em vez de colocar os ingredientes da Poção para Crescer Ossos dentro de seu caldeirão, ele colocou apenas próximo a ele. Obviamente, era uma boa oportunidade para o Professor Severo Snape o fazer de bobo na frente dos colegas:

'- Ah, Sr. Potter! Você finalmente encontrou ingredientes que caminham para o caldeirão sozinhos! – as risadas dos Sonserinos encheram as masmorras – Eu espero que eles valham os vinte pontos que eu tiro da Grifinória!

Um feio sorriso se instalou no rosto de Snape, e os sonserinos – principalmente Draco Malfoy – não conseguiam parar de rir.

'- Pottinho, o grande inventor!

Mas mesmo assim, Harry não conseguia reagir a nada. Seus únicos pensamentos eram para a sua querida ruivinha.

Rony notou esse estranho comportamento do amigo. Ele e Hermione perguntaram a Harry se ele se sentia bem, mas a única resposta que tiveram – depois de uma longa espera- , foi:

'- Hmm? Vocês disseram alguma coisa?

Durante as duas horas de Transfiguração, eles deveriam que transformar um cachorro em um gato e vice-versa, porém nada foi capaz de tirar Harry de seus devaneios (ele apenas acariciou o gato porque ele era vermelho, o que o fazia pensar nos cabelos de Gina novamente).

A Profª McGonagall quis certificar-se que o aluno não estava enfeitiçado, mas com um suspiro ela teve que aceitar que não, e que não poderia fazer nada contra o seu estado. A Profª sugeriu que Rony e Hermione levassem Harry para a Ala Hospitalar depois da aula.

Mas finalmente, algo acordou Harry do seu estado de transe.

No final do almoço, o Professor Dumbledore disse aos estudantes para não deixarem o Salão Principal imediatamente porque ele tinha um anúncio para dar.

'- Como vocês sabem – ele começou – no sábado daqui a duas semanas será uma data muito importante. Neste dia, a cooperação de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e Hogwarts irão comemorar o aniversário da nossa escola! É uma pena que nós não podemos visitar as outras escolas, e nem eles a nós, porque isso é muito perigoso no momento. Mas nós decidimos fazer um baile para honrar esta data tão importante!

A palavra "baile" causou um grande e prazeroso grito dos estudantes, e trouxe Harry dos seus pensamentos de volta ao mundo ao seu redor.

'- Todos os estudantes serão bem vindos ao baile! E por favor, trajem suas vestes a rigor, porque é um evento muito importante! O baile começará às oito horas da noite. Os alunos da primeira à quarta série estão permitidos a ficar até as onze horas, os estudantes mais velhos, até a uma hora da manhã.

A reação para as últimas palavras foi um suspiro desapontado dos mais novos.

Mas Dumbledore continuou:

'- Por ser um baile, vocês deverão vir com um par. Portanto, vocês têm duas semanas para convidar alguém que vocês realmente queiram que seja seu par no dia do baile!

Ele piscou os olhos para o Salão e sentou-se novamente. Então, uma grande quantidade de risadas, suspiros, conversas e cochichos voltou ao Salão Principal.

Harry entrou em pensamentos novamente. _"O baile será a minha chance!"_

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N/T:** Olá, people! Então, estão gostando? Espero que sim. Deixem reviews pra mim, nem que seja pra dizer que eu não sei traduzir coisíssima nenhuma, e que o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é me aposentar! Mas muito obrigada às pessoas que disseram que gostaram da minha tradução. Isso realmente anima!

Agradecimentos especiais a **Brousire**, **Juli-chan**, **Virgin Potter**, **Nani Potter** e **Serena Bluemoon**, que comentaram. E agradeço também a aqueles que leram, mas não comentaram. Mas sabem de uma coisa? Aquele botãozinho roxo ali em baixo escrito "Go" não morde não, viu?

Obs: Respondendo ao que me foi perguntado: a Gina está no sexto ano, e eu não estou atualizando a fic em nenhum outro lugar. Quem quiser ler a fic em inglês (mas não me abandonem, não me abandonem!), ela está aqui no site, sim, e se chama "Ron, leave us alone!", da Lizzy Weasley.


	3. Preparações

_**N/A:** Então, o terceiro capítulo está terminado (desculpe, uma parte do final estava faltando porque eu esqueci das mudanças que eu queria fazer! Mas agora, está tudo aqui!)! Estão gostando? Deixem reviews!_

_Sobre os nomes: Eu sei que é impossível satisfazer todo mundo, mas são umas misturas de nomes inventadas com nomes que contêm significados especiais (no final da história, haverá nomes do segundo grupo! Você sabe o que isso significa?). Ou quem sabe, você descobriu o que o nome Candidus (professor de DCAT) significa?_

_Disclaimer: O mesmo de sempre! Eu não sou J.K.Rowling, portanto nada do Harry Potter é meu, apenas a história e alguns personagens!

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Preparações_

Durante toda a semana seguinte, você poderia ver garotos perambulando pela escola segurando flores, presentinhos e bombons, com o intuito de dá-los para as meninas que convidariam para o baile.

Alguns estavam desapontados e tristes porque a garota dissera "não", outros irradiavam felicidade ao saberem que a menina dos seus sonhos queria acompanha-lo no baile. Ainda havia outros garotos que não tiveram a chance de convidar ninguém, já que os estudantes do sexo feminino começaram a andar pela escola em grandes grupos, rindo e conversando ainda mais alto do que antes. Os assuntos, obviamente, eram sapatos, maquiagem, penteados, pares, etc.

Todos demonstravam agitação e empolgação com o baile. Todos, menos algumas pessoas – Harry entre elas.

Ele não havia contado a Rony que queria Gina como par, que tinha sentimentos secretos por ela, e ainda não era homem o suficiente para convida-la quando o seu melhor amigo a ficava seguindo o tempo todo.

Harry sentiu mais um acesso de raiva chegando. O que ele mais queria naquele momento era poder praticar o Feitiço Repulsório em Rony! Pelo menos, não era o único que estava zangado com Rony – ainda havia Hermione!

Pensando apenas em Eu-sou-o-guarda-costas-da-Gina-portanto-não-se-atreva-a-olhar-pra-ela, Rony havia esquecido completamente de a convidar para o baile! Hermione sentia um forte desejo de atirar o namorado pela janela cada vez que ele estava por perto, mas ela não disse nem fez nada.

E então, ainda havia Gina.

Ela se sentia mais miserável que nunca. Todas as vezes que encontrava Susan Nasty em algum lugar pela escola, a sonserina gritava "Ataque dos ruivos!" ou então "Cuidado! A Weasley tem um guarda-costas!". Gina corava, sua cabeça ficando extremamente vermelha enquanto os outros alunos riam e apontavam. Em seguida, Gina deixava o local imediatamente, seguida pelo irmão.

Ela estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama. A hora do jantar já tinha passado, mas ela não sentira vontade de ir ao Salão Principal. Não queria ver Harry, Rony, ou a idiota da Susan de novo.

Por que os outros não podiam parar de rir dela? Ela se enraivecia.

E o baile! Poderia ser uma noite extremamente agradável se Harry fosse com ela e Rony estivesse longe... Mas nenhum dos dois desejos iria ser realizado... Harry não a amava e Rony a iria seguir até o fim de sua vida e talvez até depois. Mesmo se Harry, ou qualquer outro garoto, estivesse interessado na pequena ruiva, eles não seriam capazes de chamá-la para sair por causa de seu irmão!

'- Argh!-ela gritou, jogando o travesseiro contra a porta.

Mas naquele exato momento, a porta se abriu. Flo foi a primeira a entrar no quarto, e o travesseiro bateu no seu rosto.

'- Ah, desculpa, Flo! – Gina pulou da cama e correu até a amiga com uma expressão preocupada. Mas Flo já tinha agarrado o travesseiro que tinha sido jogado nela e o atirou de volta para a ruiva com uma risada. Ela gritou "guerra de travesseiro!", e no instante seguinte Melli e Sab pularam no quarto atrás da amiga mais alta, Flo.

Cinco minutos depois, o quarto parecia uma montanha de neve. Plumas estavam espalhadas por toda a parte, e as meninas inclusive tinham várias na cabeça e roupas. Com um _"Reparo" _e um _"Limpar"_, Melli acabou com o caos do quarto e os travesseiros pareciam como novos.

Sab desapareceu no banheiro com o propósito de lavar seu cabelo loiro e brilhoso, já que teria um encontro com Leo, com quem também iria no baile. Gina atirou-se na cama novamente e deitou-se com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, pensando em tudo o qeu estava acontecendo com ela.

Mas suas amigas não a deixariam nesse estado deprimido por muito tempo.

'- O que há, Gina? Ainda por causa de Harry?

Gina sentou e olhou dos castanhos olhos de Flo para os de Melli.

'- Não pensem que eu sou uma boba pelo o que irei contar a vocês! Eu sei que isso não é nem um pouco real, mas eu ainda tenho esperanças que Harry me convide para ser seu par! Mas eu sei que ele nem gosta de mim... Até estive pensando naquilo que vocês me disseram, mas eu sei que não era verdade!

Lágrimas rolavam dos seus grandes olhos azuis, e ela os cobriu com as mãos.

Melli e Flo a seguravam nos braços, sem saber o que responder, já que Gina não acreditaria no que diriam. Elas tinham certeza absoluta que Harry sentia algo pela amiga, achando que a verdade logo iria dar as caras e tudo acabaria bem.

Mas, para Gina, as coisas não pareciam tão simples assim: no dia seguinte, pela tarde, teve aula de Transformação e ela, não querendo se alimentar novamente, foi para a sala de aula cedo, esperar pelas amigas que trouxeram algo para ela comer.

Assim que percebeu Rony a seguindo, rolou os olhos. Por que ele não passava mais tempo com Hermione?

Ela virou uma esquina e avistou Harry, não muito distante. Ele vinha em sua direção, o que era uma surpresa. Será que, afinal de contas, Flo e Melli estavam certas? Ela não conseguia acreditar.

Harry chegava mais e mais perto. Gina parou e começou a mexer no cabelo nervosamente.

O garoto já tinha quase a alcançado quando ele virou e foi para o outro lado. Virando também, Gina viu Rony vindo.

Harry deve tê-lo visto! Mas ele queria falar com ela! Não sabia o motivo, mas isso não tinha muita importância.

Harry xingou em silêncio. _"Rony! Por que ele tem que estar nos lugares errados?"_.

Repentinamente, Hermione apareceu na sua frente.

'- Hei, Harry! Eu estou procurando por você faz um tempão! Eu queria saber se você quer ir no baile comigo!

Hermione quase gritava e Harry girou para seguir o seu olhar. Ele percebeu que Gina e Rony, que estavam logo atrás, escutaram tudo.

A caçula parecia magoada e o mais velho, chocado (ele daria um bom espantalho pela sua expressão facial). No rosto dos dois, rancor. Um lufa-lufa da classe de Gina passou por ali. Seu nome era Walter Native. Ele era muito bonito, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Gina o chamou.

'- Walter, você quer ser meu par para o baile?

Ela olhou para Harry, a face vermelha de raiva.

Walter pareceu ficar contente, e aceitou.

Então Harry, ficando irritado e extremamente ciumento, também disse "sim" a Hermione.

O garoto com os incríveis olhos verdes, bagunçados cabelos escuros e uma cicatriz que se tornou famosa no mundo bruxo como a Rainha para os trouxas olhou para a garota que realmente gostava com um sorriso falso, e essa garota, Gina, jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás dos ombros, deu um olhar mortífero a ele e Hermione e, a Walter, um sorriso charmoso. Hermione lançou a Rony um de seus olhares é-tudo-sua-culpa. Todos os três acharam suas atitudes muito inteligentes, e se sentiram bem.

Harry e Hermione saíram por em uma direção e Gina e Walter por outra, deixando o pobre Rony sozinho no corredor, sua boca aberta e incapaz de se mover.

'- O que foi tudo isso? – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

O velho bruxo (cabelos e barba brancos e longos, óculos grandes e com um gato no topo da cabeça) no retrato próximo a ele percebeu seu olhar confuso e encolheu os ombros.

'- Não me pergunte!

_Continua…

* * *

_

_**N/A:** UknowULuvMe me perguntou por que Harry ama Gina nesta história, e por que Gina o ama de novo?_

_Bem, eu realmente não sei o que acontecerá nos próximos dois livros! Tudo vem da minha imaginação e eu realmente os quero como casal! Pergunta respondida?_

_**N/T:** Primeiro que, no capítulo anterior, no fim, eu botei como Nota da Autora, mas é da tradutora..._

_Bem. Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça da Lizzy Weasley. Confesso pra vocês que teve coisa que eu achei meio estranha, mas é assim na original, é assim que vai ficar. Como o fato da Mione convidar o Harry, mesmo namorando o Rony... Sei lá, vai ver na Alemanha eles têm outros costumes... Pensam diferente..._

_Mas não é por isso que está ruim! Eu estou gostando da fic! Sim, eu sei tanto quanto vocês sobre a história... E eu estou gostando, em inglês. Espero, eu _realmente_ espero, que vocês estejam gostando em português..._

_**Kagome-LilyE:**_ _que bom que está gostando! Continue comentando! Bjus _

_**miaka:** sabe, eu também acho isso... tomara que ele se dê conta de como ele está sendo impertinente logo! Bjos._

_**Mah Potter:** Atualizei! XD É, eu também estou... :P Obrigada! Bjus!_

_**Juli-chan: **Que bom que tu não vai me abandonar! Fico feliz. E, bem, quanto ao Harry... sabe como é, garotos... apesar de que os brasileiros não são muito assim mas, pelo o que a JK nos fala nos livros, os ingleses são mais tímidos (covardeees! Hsuahsha). Como assim, crie coragem?Tu tem uma fic HP não publicada? Ah, deixa disso! Publica sim! Eu quero ler! E me avisa, se tu fizer isso!. :P). Bjus!_

_**Lisa Black:** ai, ai, eu morri de rir com a tua review! Sonhar que tinha comentado! Shashuahs... meu Deus.. eu me sinto até lisonjeada, sabia? Muuuito lisonjeada! E, na verdade, aquilo do botãozinho não foi especificamente pra ti, mas serviu como uma luva, não? Shauhsua Onde Atlantis afundou? Hm. Não sei. O que é Atlantis? Onde Judas perdeu as botas? No mesmo lugar onde alguém achou algum tempo depois.xD Olha a viageeem! Hsuahsuahuh... _

_Bom, quanto às perguntas da fic... não faço nem idéia... eu só traduzo, e a original não ta completa, por isso eu estou tão curiosa quanto tu ou os outros... Bjus!_

_Bjus everybody! E Reviews! _

_Mimi Granger._


End file.
